The New Girl Of Avenue A
by TinyTexan06
Summary: A girl comes into the Alphabet City Evanguarde's Lives, and she brings with her a secret that will change one of their lives, forever! All conventional couples, although I might turn MM later cuz I heart them but I love Joanne too...dilemma.
1. Prelude

**Title:** The New Girl Of Avenue A _**Better Title Suggestions Welcomed!**_

**Genere:** Ummm Romance/Drama perhaps?

**Rating:** PG, Maybe PG-13 later

**Subject**: Rent

**Summary:** A girl comes into the Alphabet City Evanguarde's Lives, and she brings with her a secret that will change one of their lives, forever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rent by Jonathan Larson. I own my own character...who you'll find out about later. TEEHEE.

**Prolougue**

_December 24th, 1995; 10:45 pm Eastern Standard Time_

The small girl with caramel kissed skin, chocolate brown hair and eyes that could hypnotize the blind walked the cold, unforgiving streets of New York City's Greenwich Village all by her lonesome. She carried in her tiny frame a duffel bag, and a small piece of paper that constantly threatened to blow from her hands in the harsh winter blast. Walking past each building with more and more desperation, both to find her destination and to just get out of the snow she tried reading each number atop the doorways of stoop after stoop. All the buildings here looked the same to her, and none of them was the one she needed. Finally, after hours of this aimless wandering and freezing her ass off she gave in, collapsing on the next stoop she came to, her bag loosely at her side. She kept one arm clutched around it, in case some bum ran up and tried to grab it; she was young and alone, and her mother had told her all about how those were the muggers and "hobos" favorite prey. Her mother...the words rang in her head like an alarm clock. What would her mother do when she woke up tomorrow and found her note, letting her know her decesion? She instantly felt a pang of guilt for not letting her dear mama know where she was going in person, at least to try and explain why she had to go. But it was too late for regrets now, she was far from home with no money, no shelter and no sense of direction. Her heart sank deeper and deeper as she watched each person passing her in the cold streets, not even giving her a second look. Could no one see she was lost? Maybe it was no one cared, too much to do in their own lives to worry about a teenage runaway. Hot tears began stinging the girl's bright red cheeks, while she buried her face inbetween her knees and shivered in the cold night air.

"What am I gonna do...What am I gonna do! God...oh God, please send something, SOMEONE to help me..." She prayed silently, her sobs overtaking her thoughts.

"...Are you okay honey?" A voice as if out of nowhere asked. The girl's head shot up, coming face to face with the first drag queen she had ever seen in her young life. "She" was quite a sight; She wore a short black wig, dressed in a santa jacket and skirt, with black tights and bright red platform heels.

"I...I...I'm lost," Was all she could get out inbetween the shock of her prayers being answered so quickly, and the fact that they were answered in the form of a Santa Claus drag queen.

"Well, Alphabet City can be quite a confusing place, all the hustle and bustle. Kind of a bit much for a newcomer, but it's great once you get used to the chaos! Now where you trying to get, sugar?" A semi-thick, hispanic accent came spilling out of the stranger as she talked a mile a minute, finally pasuing and waited for a response. Still in disbelief this was all actually happening, the young girl handed her piece of crumpled paper to her "guide" who read it quickly, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Oh! Avenue A, yes I know this building quite well; Well honey grab your stuff and we'll be good to go!" She chirped, motioning toward the duffel bag and holding out her hand to the still wary young girl.

"I...you...you'd really take me there? Don't you have somewhere else...more important to be?" She asked in dumbfoundment. Surely this stranger in santa clothing had better things to do than help a wandering "newcomer", as she had put it.

"Oh trust me honey, the only place I'm supposed to be is right here," She flashed another warm smile, so warm the girl swore she could feel the cold streets get a bit warmer as they walked arm in arm down the avenues.

* * *

What did you think? NICE putting one certain "miracle" girl in there huh? Sorry so short, but it felt like a good cutting off point. Chapter 1 should be up almost immediately following this, so it'll be a good complete start I promise! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Finally after what seemed like hours, the pair arrived at a building that the girl still identified as identical to every other building up and down every other block, except this one had a vacant lot across the street visible from the stoop, filled with several tents and people huddled around campires in trashcans.

"What's that?" She asked her leader, pointing towards her new found landmark.

"Oh that, that's Tent City. A bunch of my friends helped that place keep in business a while back...those were good times," She trailed off, a hint of sadness passing over her bright eyes and in her voice. She quickly brushed it off and motioned the girl up the stairs, telling her to go up 3 floors and to knock the 4th door on the left.

"You're not coming with me?" She asked, sad to already lose her first friend of Alphabet City.

"Oh no sweetie, I've got much to do! It's my busiest night of the year you know," She giggled, gesturing to her santa suit.

"Oh well Merry Christmas...Mister---Er, Miss..." She coughed in embarrassment, trying to hide the awkwardness she was feeling at her slipup.

"Angel, just call me Angel. And a Merry Christms to you too sugar," She gave her one last smile and then she was off, skipping down the street humming a tune she swore she had heard somewhere before...

"...With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you..." She finished the line to no one inparticular, taking a deep breath as she carefully opened the door and made her way inside and up the stairs.

1...2...3 floors up. 1...2...3...4 doors down...it was a big steel door, was this where Angel intended she end up? She had nothing to lose, at least it was inside. She meekly rapped on the door, pressing her ear to the cold steel to hear if she recognized any voices. She could hear a faint guitar playing, and several laughs, hoops and hollers, which all seemed to cease at the door's summon. Footsteps approached and the girl felt her heart stop, as she clutched her bag to her chest and the door slid open...

"Kiki!"

"Mimi!"

The young girl leapt into her older sister's arms, hugging her tight as if she thought she might dissapear if she let go.

"Oh my god what are you doing here? How did you get here! Is mama here? Does she know your here!" A million questions began pouring out of Mimi's mouth as she ushered her younger kin inside the loft, which prompted the rest of the group to stare in shock and confused curiousity, all of them crowding around the couch.

"Ahem...something you'd like to share with the class there Meemz?" Collins asked; Mimi quickly stopped her interrogation and motioned for all of them to come closer, motioning to the timid figure on the couch.

"Guys, this is my little sister...Kimberly Marquez. Kiki this is Tom Collins, Mark Cohen, Maureen Johnson, Joanne, and THISSS...is my boyfriend, Roger Davis," Mimi finished the introductions by landing in Roger's lap, planting a small kiss on his cheek with a smile.

"Kiki and Mimi...you guys sound like you should have your own show," Mark chuckled, as they all took seats to visit with the new addition.

"Well, her real name is Miranda...we came up with the nicknames when we were little," Kiki explained, Mimi quickly swatting at her leg.

"Kiki! They didn't need to know that..." She exclaimed while the group burst out laughing at the revelation of Mimi's real name.

"Awww, baby it's adorable...my little Miranda," Roger chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah yeah yeah...SO Kiki, you were about to tell me what the hell you're doing all the way out here! And HOW did you get here!" Mimi continued, ignoring her friends joking remarks.

"Well, I almost didn't find you at all! I only had the address from the postcards you sent us one Christmas, and I just took the train down here. I wandered the streets and tried to find the building but it's just all too confusing and it was SO cold! Finally a nice man...er...woman...a..." She paused, not sure what the "politcally correct" word would be.

"...Drag Queen?" Collins finished for her, giving her a smile. She nodded letting out a nervous laugh, continuing with her story. "Yes, a drag queen. She helped me find your building and she was so nice!"

"Well what did you expect, a rough and tough drag queen?" Mimi asked.

"Well no, but she was just so...so warm, so loving. And she didn't even know me! I asked her to come up here with me to meet you, but she said she had to leave...she was wearing a santa jacket and--" Kiki paused in her story when she saw the jerk of everyone's gaze towards Collins, who shrugged them off.

"...A santa jacket you say? What was her name, Sandy Claus?" He chuckled, trying to play off the tension.

"No, her name was Angel," She said causually, laughing to herself but quickly ceased when she saw the faces in front of her. Every heart stopped, every mouth dropped open.

"W-What did you say?" Collins asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"S-She said her name was Angel. Do you guys know her or something?" She asked. No one spoke.

"Kiki, you must have heard her wrong. Her name couldn't be--" Mimi finally broke the silence, trying to rectify the situation, but Kiki was just as stubborn as her older sister and wasn't going to be shut up.

"NO, I know what I heard. She said her friends helped save the lot across the street from here, something called 'Tent City'?"

In that one statement everyone could only stare in disbelief, unable to comprehend. It was obvious Kiki knew who she had met, and there was no convincing her otherwise.

"Kiki, sweetie. I...we...um..." Mimi stammered, unable to form words to try and explain. Collins looked like someone had just punched him in the face, as tears formed in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"Angel...she was...Collins, he...he was in love with a drag queen, named Angel...she...she died of AIDS, 5 years ago," Mimi finally finished softly, feeling tears sting her own eyes as well as she remembered her dear friend. Now it was Kiki's turn to look in disbelief; literally unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I...well...I...I was alone on this stoop, and I prayed, and I asked God to send me someone to help me find you...I guess he sent me a real, live...Guardian Angel," She explained, still unable to believe she had actually met this, Angel.

"I guess He did," Collins smiled, letting a few tears drip down while he softly chuckled. The group soon broke out into warm smiles as well, knowing it wasn't just a coincidence Kiki had come into their lives that night.

"Well Kiki, welcome to Alphabet City!" Maureen exclaimed, as she got a champagne bottle off the table and poured several glasses.

"To new friends, and new beginnings," Joanne eloquently toasted.

"...And to Angel," Kiki added, to which everyone let out a hearty "CHEERS!"

This was going to be an intersting place...

* * *

_**Soooo! What did ya'll think? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated, no flaming please! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors I may have made but I wrote this quickly at 2 am...future chapters will be proofread I swear! Let me know what different things you're curious about as of now, or what you'd like to see...I'm totally up to suggestions. I was just watching my RENT DVD for the billionth time since I got it Tuesday and I thought this was a cute idea...hope you guys agree!0)**_


End file.
